grassrootsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chapel Hill Energy Descent Action Plan
Brainstorm from the 2006 Earth Day Energy Summit * WIKI info. * May 1 7 p.m Utilities Commision. * Apollo Alliance.org info for what California is doing for incentives. * All solar town in California. * University investments in renewable energy. * Sustainable Endowments Institute. Students working to make their university's sustainable. * Buildings and transportation main demand for consumption (state of N.C. 10 billion dollars a year that leaves the state.) Return on investment is energy efficiency. Set back program (saves over 4 million dollars a year.) N.C. power plant 2 times cleaner. * University and town can't meet goals of energy reduction with current plans to expand power plant or plans for -- * Carolina North.attmpting to implment solar power panels onto the roof of Carrboro Town Hall. * Enable individuals to effect more by having utilities buy back and have incentives for Utilities. Renewable portfolio standars, percentage of energy source from renewables. Net metering. Difficult to enable in N.C. because utilities are regulated. Need to find the most cost-effective ways. N.C. Energy association. * www.co.orange.nc.es Environmental responsibility action strategy goals. * Carrboro green roof opportunity. A call out to all knwledgeable parties who can make implementation of this possible. * reward companies that try to be renewable. Gov. set goals and be responsible. * Low cost loan programs to upgrade appliances. * Gov. set up funding for sustainability projects. * Instead of loans it could be an expedited review process. * Carrboro has review process that encourages new practices. * Reward construction projects that have higher standards. Problem is they get the reward before the town gets back the benefits or is able to assure the success of the reward. * Bond funding to help the town use hibryd electric buses. they cost 25% more than normal buses. Cost of fewer buses, but renew. able or more buses. Need for educating the community. * Find out about the most important technical assistances. Daylight analysis, assist with energy modeling, 15, ooo dollar for LEAD Silver , Rebates on implementing . Company that makes money on selling efficiency. Seattle * England 81% aware of Global Climate Change. Idea of environmentalism as being an affluent concern. How to educate on the pervasiveness of the problem. * High school being up to date sustainably. * Orange county serviced by piedmont electric. Not governed by utility commision. May be more amenable to listening then Duke or Progress are. * Town program on giving out compact flourescents with information. * water restrictor kits for houses . Town buy them at cost and sell cheaper. Give away attic insulation. * Orange county local governants energy efficiency/renewable energy programs. Look at most succesful national examples. * cambridge houses are 60% smaller. Distance to travel is 60% less. 60% ride bicycle. 60% temperture variations. * Highschool is the largest structure that has achieved standard of sustainability. * Piedmont power does energy effieciency audits and provide discounts. * New house. Position to build green. Provide energy limit per house irrespective of houses volume. * Easier to apply uniform water saving standard by having apartment complexes pay for water bills shared. Problem being that individuals don't have stresses. Complexes with individuals who get individual signals save 16% more. * OWASA water reuse system by the end of 2008. Water will undergo reprocessing and pumped up to the water recooling plant at energy plant. Saves 6%. Increases water for human consumption. Meet long term water needs by making use of local resources. potentially eliminate the need to use Jordan lake water. Would need 80, 00 feet of pumping that we would have to overcome; saves energy. Sattelite reclamation facility at Carolina North. Discussions already begun. Capturing storm water on site. Global education center will have this. Since 2002 per capita reduction by 18%. * Water reclamation for both institutions and houses. * Being active at giving out the energy efficiency. * Revolving loan fund for energy efficiency upgrades. EDAP Overall Target Goal One overall idea for practical steps is to use the depletion protocol idea and set the annual rate required in the reduction of resources consumption of something like oil at a particular target. The target would be set and then measured and reported against frequently at both a community-wide level and downward to a much smaller series of units - one or two blocks. Voluntary action could meet the target or goverment could assist. --Abraham Palmer, Febuary 2006 Food, Practical Steps to Consider These are some ideas originally developed during a HUB, Sustainable Community Network brainstorm session. Please add anything that you think may be missing and should be included. or react to anything that you may have a disagreement with. * Produce food locally – create relationships with local farmers * Increase demands of local consumers * Create local “victory gardens” * Increase “community watches” and use them for outreach and to develop community spirit. * Leverage influence with political leaders around these issues. * Create and offer practical life skills development (e.g., canning foods, milling grain), incorporating the Cooperative Extension Services. * Re-invigorate depression-era organizations, e.g., storm watch project * Compile library of best practices of countries (Cuba), agencies, and states for WIKI site. * Responses to peak oil: Create collectives who can pool money to buy into energy futures. --sammy 05:12, 19 April 2006 (UTC)